Dr. Minty Fresh
Biography Minty Fresh is a chill guy who has always liked the idea of modding his favorite games, as he could add even more to the very things he liked. So with SSF2, because he already had spriting experience, he wanted to make his own dreams and other peoples dreams come true. Depending on the project, or who needs help, he is willing to make graphics for whoever asks. Minty entered the modding scene when he heard about the knuckles mod, which he became attached to. He eventually joined the SSF2 mods discord, and promoted his pixel art in hopes of being requested for the upcoming SSF2 Beta. After doing a bit of work with his Dr. Mario mod in March 2018, he was picked up by Micbro and MasterWex, two great modders. Even though he is a great spriter, he "cannot code for shit". Though, he did code his very own one level game when he was 13. Dr. Minty Fresh's Youtube channel.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4TH6kX9mEJuApCS9Jo2Ahg?view_as=subscriber Contributions * Sprited nearly the entirety of Dr. Mario. * Made several sprites for PMFE. * Is beginning to make sprites for SSF2 Delta. * Made various sprites for Temp64, like the victory animation for Toad, Mario Fludd, and Kirby's Toad Ability. * Sprited a down smash animation for TEDD's Saitama. * Will make animations for Znx's Shaodw 9b mod. Trivia * Before SSF2 modding, Minty was a Cave Story modder, which is to this day, is favorite game. * Minty is the creator of the Dr. Mario mod, which he took the time to sprite over the course of 9 months. * He wishes to one day meet Cleod9 and give him a high five. * Minty has made a few animations for his one his his best modder friends, Temp64. * Minty's favorite drink is eggnog, and he keeps drawing himself drinking it for some reason lol. * Minty was pretty silent to the whole SSF2 community, though occasionally posted in Pixel Art on MG Forums, which at one point, sparked a bit of controversy on his Mr. Incredible edit, which was quickly dealt with. * He doesn't seem to stick to a single profile picture for more than a month. * Minty is one of the lead spriters in the mod, "Project Sandbag" but also supports other mods such as PMFE and SSF2 Delta. * Minty has been spriting since he was 9. * Behind modding, Minty has been planning his very own comic called, "Esc REALITY" but doesn't quite know how to get it going. * He had an old account called, "ThePixelMaster9" but all the videos are unlisted do to, "a severe amount of fist quenching cringe." * In the summer of 2017, he made a game with Macromedia Flash player 8, which he never released online. It was called, "Luigi's bizarre adventure", a reference to his favorite anime. However, the files for this game have been lost, so it is now lost media. Though, minty describes the game as, "a shitload of fuck." * He really likes Pannenkoek2012, and Chills. * Minty enjoys watching T.O.M.E, and AVGN. He also read the entirety of Homestuck. Castlevania is also one his most beloved franchises, and he has a strange liking for the American Sitcom, "Home Movies." which he loves for its bullshit, improvised, and hilariously sarcastic humanism. (What?) Category:Spriters